Seducing Brittany
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Another pure smut one shot..repost.. posted this awhile back on a different site. Adultery warnings.. don't read if you don't like it..R


THE SEDUCTION

Brittany finished the breakfast dishes and was on her way out the door from her upscale suburban home and into the big four wheel drive Ford Explorer. Gliding smoothly into traffic, she thought that lately shopping seemed to be her only outlet. Her husband Sam was away on business at least three nights a week, and usually more. Not to be complaining, Sam is a wonderful provider and a husband and a great father to their daughter, but it seemed like they hardly ever saw each other, let alone spending any meaningful time together. They were dating in college and got married soon after Brittany got pregnant due to one drunken night. But she never felt about Sam the way she thought she would feel about the person she would wanna spend her life with.

As she pulled into the mall parking garage, Brittany's thoughts turned to the ad she had seen in the local newspaper-OPENING FRIDAY! BOUDOIR LINGERIE!Brittany had been taken by the ad immediately, and she really could use some new bras and panties. Even though she and Sam had been married for eight years Brittany had managed to stay in good shape, and for a thirty year old she still could turn a man's head, and the only real change in her body was her chest size. When she graduated from college Brittany was a perfect 34-C, but after the birth of her daughter, her boobs had grown to a very heavy 34-D. Although they sagged a little, she still filled out a bra like a centerfold, and when he did show some interest, Sam liked to tell her that no Playboy bunny could hold a candle to her! As she entered the mall she thought of the last time he had sucked her tits, and her nipples got getting hard just thinking about it inducing her to look down at her chest and see the two buds poking through the her blouse, casuing her to shiver!

There was hardly a sole to be seen as Brittany headed off to find the new store, BOUDOIR LINGERIE, and after locating a store register directory, she found that it was on Level 3 East. The elevator ride and walk to the store took about five minutes, but when she approached the door she realized it was about a half hour until opening, and as she was just about to walk away, she caught a movement behind the glass. As she focused her eyes, Brittany saw an attractive woman of about thirty five coming to the locked door. She clicked the latch, opened the door and invited Brittany to come in, introducing herself as Santana while extending her hand. As Brittany was shaking hands she gave Santana a quick look over-She was about 5'5' Brittany guessed, dark brown hair that was pulled back behind her head and held in place with a silver barrette while a stern but attractive face that was highlighted with light pink rouge and matching lip gloss. Tactfully dressed in a light gray suit with a rose colored silk blouse that was accented by a loosely tied mauve scarf, the hem of her skirt was just about knee high and covered obviously athletically trim legs while black patent leather high heals completed the ensemble!Impressive to say the least!

Santana led Brittany into the main lingerie department and commented that she was her first customer and she wanted to give Brittany her undivided attention. After a few pleasantries were exchanged Santana got down to business and asked Brittany exactly what she was looking for, after which Brittany told her that a few bra and panty sets would be good for starters. Santana quickly led Brittany to the expensive _Amore' _line that was being endorsed by a European actress. Santana asked Brittany to remove her coat and after giving her a quick once over, she selected flesh colored and black sets and led Brittany to the changing room. Brittany didn't usually try on underclothes in a store, but this time she seemed to be swept along by the aura that Santana exuded.

Brittany expected Santana to hand her the clothes and wait outside the changing room, but instead she gently pulled her inside and closed the door. In a matter of fact tone Santana instructed Brittany to remove her clothes, and after hesitating for a moment, a firm look from Santana made Brittany begin to undress. Although she was embarrassed, Brittany quickly removed all of her clothing until she was standing naked before the approving eyes of Santana. It was strange but Brittany was proud of the way her body looked, and never in her whole life had she ever thought about displaying herself to another woman, however here she was in a changing room standing naked before a total stranger!

In a soft voice Santana murmured, "Very nice," while handing the flesh colored panties to Brittany and told her to put them on. As she pulled them up over her hips she saw Santana looking directly at her blond haired crotch, which caused Brittany to shiver and make her nipples immediately harden. She adjusted her panties and reached for the bra, and as she began to put it on, she felt Santana's hands helping with the clasp in back, then reaching around her with both arms she adjusted her chest inside the large cups. As she tugged and pulled on the bra, Santana let her hands roam all over her, gently cupping each breast and squeezing and pinching her nipples. Brittany was stunned but didn't move as Santana continued to touch her while biting on her shoulder and ear. As the massaging of her chest became more intense, Brittany then felt the clasp to the bra unhook! Santana's hands were now on her bare breasts! Brittany turned around to face Santana directly, and immediately Santana's mouth went straight to her nipples, sucking on them urgently for two or three minutes as the moisture was filling her hot pussy. Brittany became dizzy with desire and Santana slipped to her knees and pulled off the flimsy panties. "This is what I want," she said, as she pushed Brittany down on the changing room stool and pulled open her legs. Santana's mouth barely touched her outer lips, but it caused Brittany to shudder! The feeling was unbelievable!

When Santana forced her tongue into her hot slit, the first of her orgasms hit like a tidal wave. Wave after wave poured over the shaking woman, and just as she began to come down from her high, Santana's expert tongue found her clit and began a steady licking and sucking that caused Brittany to cum three more times in quick succession! Brittany reached out and caressed Santana's face and murmured little thank you's as she nursed the woman until Santana got to her feet and stood before her still seated partner. Now it was Santana's turn to remove her clothing. Silently she unbuttoned her jacket, and Brittany could see that beneath all that material was a very very large chest. The thin silk blouse was strained to it's limits as she shrugged the coat from her shoulders, and you could clearly see the outline of a very sexy low cut white bra through the thin material! Slowly Santana undid the buttons of her blouse exposing one of the most beautiful chests Brittany had ever seen, and as if drawn by a magnet, Brittany reached up and felt the huge bust as it fought to free itself from the straining nylon. As she caressed the her boobs, Santana continued to undress, slipping out of her skirt and standing before Brittany in a bra, panties, garter belt and hose. She was certainly a living advertisement for BOUDOIR LINGERIE! Santana stood motionless for a few seconds, letting Brittany get a good look at her magnificent body, while Brittany noticed a very definite wet spot on the front of Santana's frilly panties. With both hands Santana grabbed at the waistband of her panties and gave them a quick hard pull, tearing them away and leaving Brittany staring directly at the dark furry pussy of her seductress. Without a word Santana lifted her right leg and put it on the side of the stool Brittany was sitting on, opening Santana's pussy and leaving it just inches from Brittany's mouth. The aroma was absolutely intoxicating! Gently Santana pulled Brittany's head towards her waiting crotch and in a stern voice commanded, "Suck Me!" Brittany buried her face right into the hot wet cunt and within seconds brought the quivering lady to a smashing orgasm. As both women held each other in the afterglow of great sex, Brittany knew that a whole new horizon had been opened for her that day! She vowed that from now on she would take the initiative to create her own sexual destiny.


End file.
